


your eternal summer is in another country

by ebobulochka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, law stayed in the family to get his revenge au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka
Summary: "No one will ever love you again," Doflamingo says.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	your eternal summer is in another country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenMaknae17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMaknae17/gifts).
  * A translation of [рдлп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580266) by [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka). 



> this translation is probably full of unspeakable grammatical horrors, so. be warned.
> 
> a translation of chapter 18 of the original work.

"No one will ever love you again," Doflamingo says.

"Alright," Law replies and raises his sword again.

Keeps raising it, even when his arms start to tremble with exhaustion, even when his legs can't hold him anymore and the sword slips out of his palms, slick with sweat. In his stubborness he's pitiable and disgusting, and perhaps worthy of admiration, but Doflamingo feels no admiration, only annoyance.

Law gets up again and dashes at him, only to slip on wet decaying foliage and fall, twisting his body at the last moment so to hit the ground with his shoulder instead of falling face-first into some withered flowers. 

"Same goes for you," he sneers through the pain. 

"I've got enough," Doflamingo responds.

Law laughs at him, clutching rotten leaves in his fist, and Doflamingo's face twists. A skein of migrant birds passes overhead with cries drawling and mournful, Corazón died in the snow five years ago, Law's laughter stabs Doflamingo in the back as he turns away to leave.

"Corazón's position is yours now," Doflamingo says.

"Alright," Law replies and enters the Coliseum's arena to challenge Pica on the very same day.

And comes out victorious.

To celebrate his appointment he repaints the seat of Hearts into black and white spots and wheedles a personal toy from Sugar, a giant fluffy bear the size of an adult human. Doflamingo isn't surprised that Sugar goes with it. That's the problem with Trafalgar Law: everyone knows he's a snake only waiting for a chance to strike, yet no one can resist the fucker's charm. No one except the top officers; "and Doflamingo," Doflamingo wishes to add, but that would mean lying to himself. 

Because he still keeps Law close for some reason.

"You know perfectly well that fights between the Family members are only allowed as parts of training," he says.

"Training's what we did," Law replies, not even aiming for innocence.

Half of Dressrosa watched him disintegrate Pica into bricks and internal organs and displaying those on the ground for all to see. Half of Dressrosa and Doflamingo. The audience, it turns out, can't resist the fucker's charm no more than Doflamingo himself, watching Law as he dodges the attacks with eye-catching ease, showing off the smile freshly tattooed on his face.

So Doflamingo chains him with a seastone in that Hearts seat of his and rips his face open with his strings along the tattooed lines.

"You want to smile that bad," he says, "you keep the scars I'm giving you. You don't like the scars, you can get rid of them, but only together with this shit."

Law moans with pain and raises his head to meet Doflamingo's stare; blood trickles down his neck, eyes bright with hate, tongue drags across dry lips and keeps moving, following the cut.

When Doflamingo lets him out of the handcuffs, Law heals the wounds and removes the ink from under his skin without another word. Sure, he immediately paints his chest with a stupid large heart instead, but Doflamingo can ignore that one.

"On your knees," Doflamingo says.

"Alright," Law replies and lowers himself on the ground.

"Good boy, Law," Doflamingo snickers, strokes his head, clutches his hair in his fist and tugs him closer. "Take it in your mouth."

Law nods as he puts his lips around the tip, holding Doflamingo's cock with one hand. In his mouth, he must be biting it so hard that the elastic strings creak with the force of it.

Doflamingo thrusts his hips forward, nearly making Law choke. The real Doflamingo only palms himself lightly. Law doesn't look at him, as if he's not even there, doesn't even look at the clone - or rather, looks through it, not seeing. Doflamingo smirks, licks his lips and calls:

"Hey, Law."

Law gets his mouth off of clone's cock and turns to him. For half a minute he just looks at Doflamingo, but it seems like longer, much longer that that, and Doflamingo tightens the hold on his own cock, staring back. In Law's eyes, beside the usual hatred, there's disdain and something of a challenge, and Doflamingo feels the hot wave of arousal. He grips his balls with his free hand. 

"What is it?" Law says. "Your hand's tired? Let me help."

Turning away, he catches clone's hand, licks the palm with wet sounds, and then smites off the arm below the elbow and flings it at Doflamingo.

The arm, caught by strings, moves to stroke Doflamingo's inner thigh as if by its own will, and Doflamingo spreads his legs wider for a better view. 

Law doesn't look away, doesn't change his countenance, doesn't move.

"You may kill him when you're done," Doflamingo says.

"Alright," Law replies and lets the pirate live. Turns him into an animal, mad with pain and fear, devoid of mind and left with nothing; yet he lets him live. This one, and the next one, and every one that Doflamingo sends his way. 

"I'm afraid it won't be this painful if I just kill them," he tells Baby, his head on her lap. "And if I'm not in pain, I'll start to forget, and I don't want to forget. Caress me some more, please?"

Baby rumples his hair obediently, wipes her wet eyes, sniffs and says blamingly:

"It makes me sad when you talk like that."

"Me too," Law admits, catching her hand, presses his cheek into it and closes his eyes. 

"You may tell me everything that burdens you," Doflamingo says.

"Alright," Law replies. "You fucking sick freak, you're not worth a single hair from his head, some nerve you got, you filthy fuckface scum."

Doflamingo bares his teeth, amused. The lipstic smile spreads wider in his ugly face, divides it in two, showing the place for Law to strike with his sword and cut his rotten skull in half.

At least that's what Law must be seeing. 

"Anything else?" Doflamingo asks.

"Go and fucking die," Law says.

"Did that already," he replies. "I went and fucking died for nothing, because I love you so much, Law."

Law has definitely been lying about what he can do with his fruit. It's obvious he can do much more than he told, can do enormous damage in a matter of seconds, can turn a stone wall into dust, can turn a human being into bloody squash.

Unless that human looks like late Corazón.

"How could you, you monster," Law whispers.

Doflamingo spreads his arms, ready for an embrace.

"Today, you're allowed to," he promises and tries to sound as sincere as possible. "Just today. Just this once."

Law throws himself at him-- towards him, clutches him with a dead man's grip and wails, his wet face hidden into Doflamingo's shirt, weak fingers crumpling the fabric.

"How could you, you idiot, I hate you, how could you leave me alone," he whimpers, words blurred.

That just proves what an ingrateful bastard Law is, if he leeps thinking he was alone when in fact he had and still has the whole Family, save for one shitty traitor. But Doflamingo only strokes his head lightly.

"Tell me everything," he asks again.

And Law does. Every thing Doflamingo never got to know about the person Doflamingo no longer wanted to know about. 

Doflamingo takes him to the porch, where it is dark, some late flowers emit heavy sweetness and other people's voices are almost inaudible. Law doesn't resist as Doflamingo leads him there, or pulls him into his lap, or hugs him. It seems like he would allow just anything. It is certainly more than Doflamingo expected when Law, after having cried, talked and kept silent for as much as he wanted, lets out a strange shaky breath and asks almost soundlessly:

"Kiss me."

Astonishment rises inside him up to his throat, but Doflamingo tramples it and does what he's told. 'Cause he's Corazón tonight, and Corazón would gladly cater to this little mutt's every whim, right? So Doflamingo raises Law's face gently, holds his chin and kisses him, darting his tongue across his lips and then pushing between them, tilting his head for a more comfortable angle, nipping with his teeth slightly at Law's lower lip, and Law bites back at his toungue ferociously, with such force that Doflamingo tastes blood.

For a few seconds they stare at each other in the dark, then Law wipes his mouth with his sleeve in disgust and mutters:

"Imbecile."

"You asked me to," Doflamingo says and feels stupid and angry.

"Cora used to kiss me on the forehead to check for a fever whenever I got worse," Law hisses. "And I always felt a bit better, because it reminded me of my mother."

"How would I know that?"

"I was thirteen, you sick dipshit."

Doflamingo decides not to reply to that. Law doesn't talk anymore as well; he makes a move as if to leave, but Doflamingo puts an open palm upon his back, and he lingers, then stays. 

"I don't have any strenght left to hate you today," he murmurs. "You can die tomorrow."

Doflamingo doesn't say anything until Law's breath sounds deep and calm.

"Alright," he replies.


End file.
